


Lange Tage

by mynameisnotthepoint



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Annoying Flatmates, Dancing, F/F, Filming people while dancing is not okay, Introspection, M/M, Noise Sensitivity, Sexual Tension, and displays of affection, chapter 2: in which Leonie is a useless wlw, chapter 3: in which Leonie ponders on her sexuality, mentions of Matteo's dad
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnotthepoint/pseuds/mynameisnotthepoint
Summary: Szenen aus dem Leben der Druck-CharaktereDrittes Ficlet:Rot. Orange. Gelb. Grün. Blau. Lila. Farben. Farben überall. In den Haaren, in den Gesichtern, auf den Anzügen und Ballkleidern. Alle Teil des Regenbogens. Es ist Juni. In ganz Deutschland, auf der ganzen Welt gibt es Veranstaltungen mit Regenbogenflaggen. Pride. Leute, die stolz auf ihre Identität sind. Der Regenbogen ein Symbol für ihr inneres (und äußerliches) ich.Inmitten der Farben-Aktion des Abi Chaker Clans reflektiert Leonie über ihre Gedanken über Pride, was es heißt, stolz auf sich zu sein und es zu zeigen, und wieso es nicht so einfach ist, ein Mädchen zu küssen.





	1. Ein langer Abend

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A Night Cut Short](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150048) by [mynameisnotthepoint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnotthepoint/pseuds/mynameisnotthepoint)
  * Translation into English available: [A Rainbow in the Afternoon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702207) by [mynameisnotthepoint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnotthepoint/pseuds/mynameisnotthepoint)
  * Translation into English available: [A Long Evening](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808371) by [mynameisnotthepoint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnotthepoint/pseuds/mynameisnotthepoint)



> Es ist sehr lange her, dass ich etwas auf Deutsch verfasst habe. Das hier ist sozusagen ein Experiment bei dem ich mich herausfordere, verschiedene Geschichten auf Deutsch zu schreiben.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Der Gedanke daran, jetzt sein Zimmer zu verlassen und den Haufen Philosophiestudenten zu fragen, doch etwas leiser die wirtschaftliche Alleinherrschaft an sich zu reißen, lässt ihn weiter in die Matratze sinken. Also bleibt es wohl dabei, an diesem ganz normalen Mittwochabend vergebens seine Kopfhörer, aus denen bei voller Lautstärke beruhigende Musik ertönt, fester an die Ohren zu drücken._
> 
> Matteo will schlafen, Hans macht einen Spieleabend, Mia is bei Alex und Linn ist es zu laut. Ein normaler Abend in der WG also.

Schallendes Gelächter. Das laute Klirren von Gläsern, die mit extatischem Zuruf aneinander stoßen. Hysterisches Kreischen. Trotz geschlossener Tür prallen die Geräusche an jede Wand, und es ist, als würden sie dadurch noch intensiver, als würden die Schallwellen gleich das ganze Zimmer überfluten.  
  
Dagegen kommen diese billigen Kopfhörer nicht an.  
  
Hundemüde ist er, und das schon den ganzen Tag. Früh schlafen zu gehen war der Plan, als er sich vor einigen Stunden ins Bett gelegt hatte. Er hatte da noch nicht gewusst, dass Hans einen Spieleabend machen wollte. Er war sogar eingeladen gewesen. Andi hatte mit einem etwas zaghaften Lächeln den Kopf zur Tür hereingesteckt, und ihn gefragt, ob er mit Monopoly spielen wolle. Sich dann ganz schnell entschuldigt, da in seinem Zimmer kein Licht mehr brannte.  
  
Der Gedanke daran, jetzt sein Zimmer zu verlassen und den Haufen Philosophiestudenten zu fragen, doch etwas leiser die wirtschaftliche Alleinherrschaft an sich zu reißen, lässt ihn weiter in die Matratze sinken. Also bleibt es wohl dabei, an diesem ganz normalen Mittwochabend vergebens seine Kopfhörer, aus denen bei voller Lautstärke beruhigende Musik ertönt, fester an die Ohren zu drücken.  
  
Manchmal, wenn er die Köpfhörer in der Hand hält, kommen ungewollt Erinnerungen an seinen Vater hoch. Sie sind das letzte, was sein Vater ihm gekauft hat. Ein Abschiedsgeschenk, das er bekam, ohne vom Abschied etwas zu wissen. Seitdem kommt nur noch das Geld. Er schaut nicht mehr auf sein Konto, es ist zu schmerzhaft zu sehen, wie der Betrag jeden Monat, vor allem aber auch an wichtigen Tagen, in die Höhe schießt. Die einzige Rolle, die sein Vater noch in seinem Leben spielt. Keine Elternrolle mehr, nur noch die des Mietüberweisers.  
  
Es ist still. Das Gelächter und Gerede hat ein Ende genommen. Mitbewohner sind ein Fluch und ein Segen. Manchmal fragt er sich, ob Hans einfach vergisst, dass man auch leise sein kann. Andererseits ist es sein gutes Recht, so laut und fröhlich zu sein wie er will. Hans ist wirklich einer der weisesten und nettesten Menschen, die er kennt. Nur halt manchmal etwas rücksichtslos.  
  
David hätte vielleicht etwas gesagt. Wäre ins Wohnzimmer gegangen, hätte Hans und seine Freunde mit seinem wunderschönen Lächeln zum Schweigen gebracht und sie darauf hingewiesen, dass es schon halb zwölf sei. David ist aber nicht hier. Er musste zuhause schlafen, weil er morgen einen wichtigen Termin in der Nähe von seiner eigenen Wohnung hat. David hätte ihn in den Arm nehmen können und ihm leise zugeredet. David ist aber nicht hier.  
  
Er ist viel zu erschöpft, um sein Laptop vom Boden ins Bett zu holen und Netflix aufzurufen, geschweige denn die Entscheidung zu treffen, was er sich anschauen sollte. Bleibt also nur im Bett liegen und das graue Kissen neben ihm anstarren. Auf dem Nachttisch liegen zerstreute Krümel und eine leere Colaflasche. Mit den Pfandflaschen in seinem Zimmer könnte er sich fast bessere Kopfhörer kaufen.  
  
Das gleiche Album läuft jetzt zum dritten Mal. Sein Handy liegt unter der tonnenschweren Bettdecke. Außerdem bleibt er dann weit davon entfernt, ein neues Album auswählen zu müssen.  
  
Es klopft. Zaghaft, als wüsste die Person an der Tür selbst nicht, ob sie wirklich hereinkommen will. Vermutlich Linn.  
  
Er zieht die Kopfhörer aus. Leise dudelt die Musik weiter vor sich hin.  
  
  
„Ja?“  
  
„Matteo, kann ich reinkommen?“, ertönt es leise, vorsichtig.  
  
„Klar.“  
  
  
Nichts klar, aber Linn ist ruhig und nett, und auch wenn er ihr in diesem Moment nicht viel bieten kann, möchte er sich doch nicht ganz verschanzen.  
  
Behutsam, als wäre sie aus porzellan, öffnet sich die Tür und Linn erscheint im Türrahmen. Leise drückt sie die Tür hinter sich zu.  
  
  
„Mia ist bei Alex und Hans’ Freunde sitzen mit ihm in der Küche und wollen, dass auch die ganze Nachbarschaft es mitbekommt.“  
  
„Oh. Kannst hier bleiben, wenn du willst.“  
  
  
Mühsam rafft er sich auf.  
  
  
„Willst du was schauen?“  
  
„Gerne. Aber nichts trauriges.“  
  
„Kannst du mir mein Laptop geben? Liegt neben dem Bett.“  
  
„Okay.“

 

Sie hebt das Laptop hoch und bleibt unschlüssig stehen.  
  
  
„Kannst dich gern mit aufs Bett setzen. Ist auch frische Bettwäsche.“  
  
„Okay.“  
  
  
Sie lächelt schüchtern und setzt sich ans andere Bettende. Gerade so, dass sie nicht von der Bettkante fällt. Als würde sie zu viel Platz beanspruchen, wenn sie nicht zusammengekauert am dem Rand sitzen würde.  
  
  
„Was wollen wir schauen?“  
  
  
Jetzt stellt sie ihm die Frage. Nichts trauriges. Aber nichts ist nur glücklich. Vielleicht einen Film aus seiner Kindheit. Mit Mama hat er sich oft diesen einen Disneyfilm angeschaut, den mit der kochenden Ratte. Vielleicht der Grund, warum er jetzt überhaupt etwas zustande bekommt, wenn er in der Küche steht.  
  
  
„Ratatouille?“  
  
„Wenn du den da hast, oder weißt, wie man den findet?“  
  
„Na klar.“  
  
  
Gesagt, getan. Film gefunden und angemacht. Das Laptop steht genau in der Mitte zwischen ihnen. So, dass sie es beide sehen können und ohne dass sie deswegen eng aneinandergepresst sitzen müssen.  
  
Es ist schön, jemand anderen im Raum zu haben. Nähe ist so viel mehr als nur körperlich. Und diese Nähe ist genau richtig. Mitbewohner sind ein Fluch und ein Segen, aber gerade bereut er es nicht, sie an sich herangelassen zu haben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, das war die Erste! Kommentiert gern, was euch gefallen hat oder wo ihr Veränderungen wollt. Wie stellt ihr euch denn einen Abend in der WG vor? ❤


	2. Eine (nicht so) lange Nacht

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Verstohlen schaut sie noch einmal zu Sam hinüber. Sam sieht echt gut aus, das Neon-Make-Up bildet einen atemberaubenden Kontrast zu ihrer dunklen Haut. Ihre Brüste in der Latzhose, phantastisch. Diese Frau ist einfach nur heiß._
> 
> Die Neonparty fängt langweilig an für Leonie. Ihre beste Freundin kuschelt mit ihrer Weinflasche, und David lässt auf sich warten. Und dann schafft sie es, mit der schönsten Frau der Welt zu tanzen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das ist der zweite Teil in meiner Tage-Serie, diesmal geht es um Leonie. Meine Inspiration waren Carlos' Instagramstories, bei denen Sam und Leonie sich sehr nah kommen...

_Oh my God,_

_I’m so horny right now_

_I shouldn’t have said that out loud_

  
  
Irgendwie hat jemand Leonie die Popcornschüssel in die Hand gedrückt und dann meinte Matteo, sie könne ja versuchen, ihn mit Popcorn abzuwerfen. Ziemlich witzlos, das ganze. Leider hat sie Sara schon längere Zeit aus den Augen verloren. Schon als sie sich zusammen für die Party fertig gemacht haben, war offensichtlich, dass etwas nicht ganz mit ihr stimmt. So lange Sara es aber nicht anspricht, kann sie ihr auch nicht helfen.  
  
Matteo hat inzwischen auch gemerkt, dass das mit dem Popcornwerfen nichts auf sich hat, und sich zu Abdi, Jonas und Sam gesetzt. Das wird vermutlich nur Stuss vom Feinsten sein, den sie da reden.  
  
Verstohlen schaut sie noch einmal zu Sam hinüber. Sam sieht echt gut aus, das Neon-Make-Up bildet einen atemberaubenden Kontrast zu ihrer dunklen Haut. Ihre Brüste in der Latzhose, phantastisch. Diese Frau ist einfach nur heiß.  
  
Das Spektakel nähert sich seinem Höhepunkt. Abdi hält jetzt Sam seinen Lolli hin, sagt etwas und Sam verdreht genervt die Augen. Bestimmt hat Abdi sich wieder einen Korb geholt. Wann wird er endlich begreifen, dass seine Flirtversuche einfach nicht landen?  
  
Sam ist es wohl eindeutig zu dumm, denn sie dreht Abdi den Rücken zu. Sie hat bemerkt, dass Leonie sie anstarrt. Blöd gelaufen. Oder doch nicht ganz, denn jetzt kommt Sam zu ihr herüber. Das weiße T-Shirt steht ihr auch wirklich super. Es betont ihre Figur einfach perfekt.  
  
  
„Na, Girl? Ganz allein hier?“  
  
  
Und ihre Stimme erst. Sie muss Sam einfach dazu bringen, mit ihr zu tanzen.  
  
  
„Schon. Sara hat mich verlassen.“  
  
„Glaube, ich hab die grad mit ‘ner Weinflasche kuscheln sehen.“  
  
„Scheiße. Das kann ja toll werden. Wo ist denn deine Crew?“  
  
„Kiki hängt bestimmt mit Carlos irgendwo ab. Hannah sitzt da hinten in der Ecke, Mia ist bei Alex und Amira musste arbeiten. Ich vermiss’ sie grad voll, wir tanzen immer zusammen.“  
  
  
Leonie, sag etwas. Das ist die Chance.  
  
  
„Wenn du willst, können wir tanzen?“  
  
  
Sie lächelt. Gott, ihre Zähne blitzen wie Perlen. Dieses Lächeln kann nur Gutes heißen.  
  
  
„Klar! Lass tanzen gehen.“  
  
  
In dem Wohnzimmer einen Platz zu finden, wo man ungestört tanzen kann, ist einfach unmöglich. Also müssen sie eng zusammenrücken. Das Lied ist genau richtig, um Sam so richtig zu zeigen, wie sie tanzen kann. Sie weiß schon, dass sie mit ihren Fertigkeiten nicht an Sam herankommt, aber Rhythmusgefühl hat sie, und das ist eigentlich alles, was man braucht.  
  
Erst tanzen sie noch mit einer Armlänge abstand, mit kreisenden Hüften und schwenkenden Oberkörpern. Sam beißt sich auf die Lippe und fordert sie mit einer Handbewegung auf, näher zu kommen. Der erste kleine Schritt ist am schwierigsten. Dann noch einer, und ihre Brüste stoßen mit Sams zusammen. Sam ist genau so viel größer als sie selbst, dass Leonie ihren Kopf auf ihre Brüste legen könnte, ohne dass es sonderlich auffallen würde. Sam legt ihre Hände um Leonies Hüfte, und selbst schlingt Leonie ihre Arme um Sams Hals. Sam ist so gemütlich, weich. Und heiß, unglaublich heiß.  
  
Im Rhythmus des nächsten Lieds stößt Sam ihre Hüfte in Leonies, und Sams Brüste pressen an ihre eigenen. Ihre Augen sind so nah, das tiefe Braun funkelt vielversprechend. Sie lehnt ihre Stirn an Sams. Ihr Gesicht wird ganz von Sams Haaren verdeckt. Sie sind wie eine dichte Gardine, die alles abdunkelt und sie von dem Geschehen außerhalb abtrennt. Ihre Welt besteht nur noch aus Sam, ihrem süßen Parfüm, ihren seidenweichen Haaren und ihrem wundervollen Körper. Sams Hände wandern zu ihren Hüften, halten sie fester. Als Antwort gräbt sie ihre Hände tiefer in Sams locken. Es zieht zwischen ihren Beinen. Sie drückt ihr Becken näher an Sam. Ihre Tanzbewegungen werden immer kleiner, im Moment kreisen nur ihre Hüften und Oberschenkel noch leicht. Ihre Nasen streifen sich, und ihre Lippen rücken immer mehr an Sams. Bald werden sie sich berühren, sie fühlt, wie es zwischen ihnen knistert, wie sie angespannt darauf warten, auch diese letzte Lücke zwischen ihren Körpern zu schließen.  
  
  
Plötzlich zieht Sam den Kopf weg. Verdammt. Das grelle Licht einer Handykamera scheint sie an.  
  
  
“Hey!”  
  
  
Carlos, der Arsch. Hat der nicht seine eigene Freundin, die ihn anmachen kann? Wozu braucht er sie jetzt zu filmen. Männer sind solche Idioten. Kaum kommen sich zwei Frauen näher, denken sie gleich, sie würden es nur machen, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Männer auf sich zu lenken. Kann man nicht einfach mit einer Frau tanzen, ohne dass ein Mann sich gleich dazu aufgefordert fühlt, sie anzugaffen oder sogar mit dem Handy zu filmen?  
  
Zusammen drehen sie den Kopf weg von Carlos und versuchen, den Moment noch etwas länger festzuhalten. Sam lässt Leonies Hüfte los und löst ihre Arme von ihrem Hals. Sie legt sanft ihre Handfläche auf Leonies. Dann spreizt sie die Finger und führt sie durch Leonies bereits geöffneten Fingern, so dass sie ineinander verschränkt sind. Mit Sam Händchen zu halten lässt das Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch anschwellen.  
  
Carlos ist immer noch dabei, sie zu filmen. Am liebsten würde sie ihm eine scheuern. Der Kerl hat sie wirklich nicht mehr alle. Matteo ist echt eine Null, aber Leonie ist doch froh, dass Sara mit ihm zusammen ist und nicht mit Carlos.  
  
Sie setzen sich zusammen auf die Couch, um kurz zu verschnaufen, aber dann werden sie von lauter Menschen unterbrochen. Sam macht ein Instavideo, und Matteo muss unbedingt seinen Kopf mit im Bild haben. Dann entdeckt Leonie Sara auf der anderen Seite des Raumes. Tatsächlich kuschelt sie mit einer ziemlich leeren Weinflasche. Das war’s dann wohl mit dem Abend. Ab jetzt muss sie wohl darauf aufpassen, dass ihre beste Freundin sich nicht so besäuft, dass sie im Krankenhaus landet.  
  
Als sie sich von Sam verabschiedet, merkt sie, dass die Stimmung zwischen ihr und Sam endgültig weg ist. Auf dem Weg durch den Raum, hinüber zu Sara, kommen ihr fast die Tränen. Dieses Gefühl von Geborgenheit, von Nähe, wird sie nicht so schnell noch einmal bekommen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puh, auf Deutsch eine Gefühlsgeladene Szene zu schreiben, ist gar nicht so einfach. Wenn ihr Tips, Feedback oder Anregungen zu einem weiteren Abschnitt, gern her damit ❤


	3. Regenbogen am Nachmittag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inmitten der Farben-Aktion des Abi Chaker Clans reflektiert Leonie über ihre Gedanken über Pride, was es heißt, stolz auf sich zu sein und es zu zeigen, und wieso es nicht so einfach ist, ein Mädchen zu küssen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nach einem Monat hatte ich wieder die Inspiration für einen neuen Teil dieser Reihe!

Rot. Orange. Gelb. Grün. Blau. Lila. Farben. Farben überall. In den Haaren, in den Gesichtern, auf den Anzügen und Ballkleidern. Alle Teil des Regenbogens.  
  
  
Und doch… Es ist Juni. In ganz Deutschland, auf der ganzen Welt gibt es Veranstaltungen mit Regenbogenflaggen. Pride. Leute, die stolz auf ihre Identität sind. Der Regenbogen ein Symbol für ihr inneres (und äußerliches) ich.   
  
Diesen Regenbogen jetzt hier zu sehen, ist fast schmerzhaft. Es war keine Wahl, sich in die Farben zu hüllen und Stolz zu zeigen, nein, es war nur ein dummer Streich. Zu sehen, wie sich die Pärchen der Stufe ungehemmt küssen, dass staubige Puder mit Schleim anfeuchten, lässt die Eifersucht in ihr aufflammen. Auch David und Matteo müssen sich nicht zurückhalten, nicht verstecken. Sie haben sich gefunden, und das ist alles, was für die beiden zählt.  
  
Natürlich weiß sie, dass nicht alles so einfach ist, wie sie sich das jetzt vorstellt. Jede Person hat ihre eigenen Probleme, mit denen sie zu kämpfen hat, aber diese Eifersucht lässt sie nicht los.   
  
Hanna und ihre Freundinnen bringen das Feuer der Eifersucht so richtig zum Lodern. Sie können sich ohne Hemmungen umarmen, durch die Haare streifen, zärtliche Berührungen austauschen. Hanna hat mehr Mädels an einem Abend geküsst als sie, Leonie, es jemals in ihrem Leben getan hat. Und Hanna tut es ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken. Tut es, weil sie nicht darüber nachdenken muss, wie es ankommen wird. Alle wissen, dass es nur das ist: ein Kuss zwischen Freundinnen. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie ihre Freundinnen gern hat, ihnen nah sein möchte, sich bei ihnen wohlfühlt.   
  
Wie Mia wohl dazu steht? Vielleicht hat Mia sich einfach daran gewöhnt. Vielleicht ist sie nicht so verkrampft, nicht so verzweifelt auf der Suche nach einer Nähe, die man fast nur verspürt, wenn man in einer Beziehung ist. Mia ist ja in einer Beziehung mit Alex. Vermutlich kann sie diese beiden Arten von Nähe und Ausdruck der Zuneigung unterscheiden.   
  
Weit hinten, abseits von der Gruppe, stehen Matteo und David, breit in Jonas’ Handykamera lächelnd, eng umschlungen. Man sieht sie immer öfter so, Arm in Arm, der eine auf dem Schoß des anderen, in einanders Nähe. Auch wenn David nicht immer auf Partys mit Matteo tanzt, weil Matteo zwei linke Füße hat, und auch wenn Matteo in der Ecke sitzt und mit seinen Jungs ein Bier nach dem anderen trinkt, merkt man, dass die beiden sich alles bedeuten.   
  
Matteo und David so zusammen zu sehen, gibt ihr Hoffnung, dass sie eines Tages auch so offen sein kann, dass sie eines Tages mit einem Mädchen tanzen kann, sie küssen kann, und weiß, dass das kein freundschaftlicher Kuss war. Sie möchte, wie Alex und Mia jetzt, Händchen haltend neben ihren Freunden stehen und wissen, dass keiner denkt, dass sie nur gute Freundinnen sind.   
  
Diese Person wird niemals Sara sein. Sara ist ihre beste Freundin, und auch wenn sie manchmal Stunden in Saras Umarmung versinken möchte, oder wenn sie zusammen zum Scherz ein Pärchenfoto machen, ist es offensichtlich, dass es nie mehr als eine Freundschaft sein wird. Zusammen haben sie in den letzten Jahren so viel durchgestanden. Saras ersten Flirtversuche. Leonies Beziehung mit Jonas, die auf die Klippen gelaufen ist. Der Zickenkrieg mit Hannas crew. Die Planung des Abistreichs. Und dann Saras Beziehung mit Matteo – wenn man die überhaupt als solche bezeichnen kann. So vieles hätte anders laufen können. Sie hätte Sara einfach gleich sagen sollen, dass sie ein schlechtes Gefühl bei dem ganzen hatte, dass Matteo ihre Aufmerksamkeit nicht verdient hatte. Dass sie nicht auf David stand, sondern auch nur etwas neues zu erzählen haben wollte, dass es nicht David sondern Sam war, über die sie mehr wissen wollte. Wenn sie daran denkt, wie das Ganze gelaufen ist, bekommt sie schreckliche Gewissensbisse. Klar, Matteo und David haben alles verkraftet, und es sieht sehr danach aus, dass sie die Erfahrungen stärker gemacht haben. Aber Matteo hatte es nicht verdient, geoutet zu werden. Sie hätte einfach die Klappe halten sollen. Eine Beziehung auf eine gemeine Art und Weise zu beenden rechtfertigt nicht, ein Geheimnis auszuplaudern, dass das Leben der Person für immer verändern wird. Keiner hat das verdient. Und die Sache mit David war einfach schrecklich. Dem Neuhaus hätte man sofort kündigen sollen. So etwas wäre ihr schlimmster Albtraum. Vor der ganzen Stufe bloßgestellt zu werden, und keine Möglichkeit zu haben sich zu rechtfertigen. Jedes mal wenn sie ihn sieht, möchte sie ihn am Liebsten umarmen, sich vor ihn stellen und schreien, dass keiner das Recht hat, ihn anzustarren. Zum Glück hatte sich das Drama etwas gelegt. Sie waren ja sogar zum Abiball-Paar gewählt worden.   
  
Zugegeben, sie hätte bei der Verleihung wahrscheinlich ähnlich wie Matteo reagiert. Ihr Liebesleben so im Mittelpunkt aller Aufmerksamkeit zu haben, wäre ihr vermutlich auch etwas unangenehm gewesen. Was wenn Sam und sie… Aber nein, Sam mag keine festen Sachen. Sie weiß ja noch nicht mal, ob Sam auf Mädels steht, auch wenn dieser Moment zwischen ihnen ziemlich geladen war. Wer weiß, was nachher noch alles passieren wird. Wer mit wem etwas haben wird, welche Musik läuft. Vielleicht wird sie sich wieder an Sams weichen Körper schmiegen können. Wenn nicht, sollte sie sich einfach David zum tanzen schnappen. Denn das will sie heute auf jeden Fall. Sich gehen lassen und tanzen. Das kann ihr keine Unsicherheit wegnehmen.  
  
  
Die Farben leuchten auf den Kleidern und Gesichtern ihrer Stufe. Und vielleicht, eines Tages, wird sie selbst die Farben mit Stolz tragen während sie Hand in Hand mit ihrer Freundin in der Pride läuft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe versucht, etwas experimentelleres zu schreiben. Meine One-Shots haben nicht sehr viel Handlung, und sind meistens etwas introspektiver. Wie steht ihr zu Pride, zu euch selbst sein? Habt ihr euch in Leonie wiedererkannt? Schreibt es gern in die Kommentare ❤


End file.
